My Egoist Uke
by morijeon
Summary: Mingyu itu sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran selama hampir enam tahun. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo - kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mengucapkan satu kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.' Dan Mingyu ingin sekali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Meanie Yaoi. Remake Wagamama Honey. Warning Smut inside


**My Egoist Uke!**

 **M**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING ! SEX SCENE IS SMUT ! TSUNDERE UKE!**

 **Mingyu itu sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran selama hampir enam tahun. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo - kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mengucapkan satu kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.' Dan Mingyu ingin sekali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang kekasih.**

 **A/N : ini adalah Remake Wagamama Honey. Saya suka banget manganya. Dan karena iseng jadi deh niat buat ini. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghela napas lelah. Kemudian mendengus kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan sebuah tipis di wajah. Obsidiannya menatap sosok si surai coklat dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung. Tangan si surai coklat terulur ke arah Mingyu. Mengadah. Meminta sesuatu.

"Mana minumanku, Kim!" Jeon Wonwoo memutar bola mata kesal saat menatap wajah Mingyu yang kelelahan akibat berlarian. Pasalnya, ia sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit. Wonwoo itu tidak suka menunggu.

 _"Here."_ Mingyu memberikan satu kotak susu strawberry ke arah Wonwoo, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, si surai coklat langsung meraihnya. Kali ini, senyuman manis ikut tersungging di wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menusukan sedotan pada kotak susu. Setelah itu menyesapnya pelan. Manik foxynya menatap Mingyu yang merenggut kesal. Jujur. Wonwoo juga sadar sepenuhnya jika Mingyu menginginkan perhatian lebih saat mereka istirahat. Seperti pasangan kekasih lain, yang selalu Mingyu delusikan.

"Lain kali jangan lelet seperti ini lagi, atau kita benar-benar putus Gyu." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir. Kemudian ia mulai menipiskan jarak. Hingga wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa senti di depan wajah Mingyu. Kemudian bibir plum pria itu menyentuh bibir Mingyu. Lidah Wonwoo terjulur. Menjilat bibir bawah si surai pirang. Hingga membuat Mingyu diam tak berkutik. Ia berdebar hanya karena sentuhan di bibir yang Wonwoo lakukan. Ini adalah kali pertama Wonwoo mau menciumnya di area sekolah.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan minumanku." Tautan bibir terlepas, dengan Wonwoo yang berbisik di sela-sela bibir Mingyu. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan melewati Mingyu. Pergi menjauh keluar dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian di atap.

"Aishh.. Apa aku memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi budak Wonwoo selamanya?" Mingyu mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Jujur saja ia kesal. Pasalnya, Mingyu itu kekasih Wonwoo. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun. Tapi Wonwoo masih saja memperlakukannya sebagai budak. Pesuruh. Tidak lebih. Walau mereka sering bercinta, hanya Mingyu saja yang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk kekasihnya itu. Sementara Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sakral yang ia inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuh ke _couch_ panjang yang ada di ruangan apartemen miliknya. Kepala di senderkan ke sandaran _couch_. Ia mulai memejamkan mata. Otaknya mulai berpikir kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah. Akibat kejadian itu, sejak tadi Mingyu tersenyum dan merenggut seperti remaja idiot yang baru mengenal cinta.

Ketika Wonwoo mencium bibirnya tadi, jujur saja itu adalah impian Mingyu sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah. Dan Wonwoo malah melakukannya sekarang saat mereka sudah menjadi seorang guru. Ck. Seharusnya mereka itu menghabiskan masa _love dovey_ saat masih jadi siswa. Tapi sayang, sejak dulu Wonwoo tidak pernah mengabulkan delusi yang selalu Mingyu inginkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara lembut Wonwoo mengalun. Membuat obsidian itu terbuka, dan menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang sekarang mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna biru miliknya. Si surai coklat tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat mengerutkan dahimu. Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak senang, Gyu?"

"Ada. Aku selalu memikirkan ini. Bolehkah aku bertanya ini padamu?" Obsidian Mingyu memicing saat melihat Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Kali ini, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras dua kali lipat. Ketika melihat Wonwoo yang memesona seperti ini, jantung Mingyu selalu tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"Apa kau mencintaiku atau membenciku, Wonwoo-ya?" Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo mendengus kecil. Kali ini jarak mereka semakin menipis, dan Wonwoo mulai mendudukan diri atas pangkuan Mingyu. Lengan si surai coklat bergerak ke belakang. Memeluk leher Mingyu. Sesekali tangan itu bergerak mengusak surai pirang Mingyu. Pantat sintal Wonwoo ikut di gerakan pelan. Menggesek genital si surai pirang yang masih tertidur. Hingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat Mingyu mendesis kecil.

"Bukankah lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dari pada menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Gyu?" Seringaian tipis tercetak di wajah Wonwoo. Membuat obsidian Mingyu membulat. Ia tidak terima jika Wonwoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Mingyu itu butuh kepastiaan. Ia sudah lelah di gantung oleh Wonwoo selama enam tahun ini.

"Aku ing-" Belum sempat Mingyu mengutarakan ucapannya, bibir plum Wonwoo menempel di bibirnya. Membawa Mingyu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Si surai coklat melumat bibir bawah Mingyu penuh nafsu. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Mingyu hilang akal. Melupakan niatan atas jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Mhhh..." Desahan pelan lolos dari mulut Wonwoo, saat Mingyu melesakan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut si surai coklat. Lidah bergerak menjilat dinding mulut. Menyentuh lidah sang kekasih yang masih enggan menari dengan lidah miliknya.

"Anhhhh..." Lenguhan terdengar saat kedua lidah itu saling mendorong, menghisap dan menjilat. Hanya untuk menjadi dominan dalam ciuman penuh nafsu itu.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengelus dada bidang Mingyu. Mengelusnya dengan penuh godaan. Membuat si surai pirang menyeringai licik. Tangan Mingyu mulai ikut bergerak ke bawah. Meremas bongkahan pantat sintal sang kekasih dengan gemas.

"Ouhh... Gyuhhh..." Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Hingga benang saliva saja yang menyatukan keduanya. Napas Wonwoo terengah. Naik turun tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dan Mingyu tidak tahan untuk menerkam kekasihnya detik ini juga.

"Kau tahu?" Mingyu menggantungkan kalimat. Sebelah tangan terulur. Mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Hingga membuat kekasihnya itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapan berakhir dengan kecupan yang mendarat di kening Wonwoo. Kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang membuat Wonwoo merasa bersalah pada Mingyu.

"Kau berisik." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh kekar Mingyu hingga terbaring di _couch_ dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu.

 _"Do you wanna play?"_ Wonwoo menggerling penuh godaan. Membuat Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Wonwoo, atau pun mendapatkan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta.

Biarlah cinta Mingyu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Asalakan Wonwoo berada di sisinya. Selamanya. Maka itu bukan masalah bagi Kim Mingyu.

"Anhhhh... Gyuhhh..." Dan setelahnya, hanya desahan erotis yang terdengar mengalun di ruangan ini. Desahan keduanya berpadu menjadi satu, di ikuti dengan nama yang saling bersahutan, serta bunyi decitan kulit yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Menghantarkan geleyar penuh nikmat sampai langit ketujuh untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

 _ **Tebece**_

 _ **gaje memang. Tapi biarlah. Wkwk ini juga ga ada editing btw. Ngetiknya di hp. Toh ini cuman iseng. Postan iseng. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Morijeon**_


End file.
